A Slow Path To Insanity
by Jessicat1982
Summary: Why is Logan feeling so hunted? Maybe Marie has something to do with it. complete. dialect edited for continuity.
1. Chapter 1

"So, sugar? What do you think?"

'Oh God' He thought as he felt himself harden for the umpteenth time since his six-month return. Jesus fucking Christ. Marie. Practically naked Marie, twirling around in a carefree manner, modelling the new skin-baring ensemble that yellow wearing girl - 'Jubilee'- he vaguely recalled – had helped her purchase in celebration of her ability to touch.

Just the reminder alone that he could now sink his hands, his mouth, into all that delectable flesh without life-threatening repercussions was enough to send a whole new wave of arousal coursing through his body. When he got his hands on that banana-wearing loudmouth, he was going to kill her. Slowly. Very, very slowly.

"Meep" was the whimpered reply that came out of his mouth. A goddamn fucking 'meep'. Jesus H. Christ, he had to get control of his vocal chords. Not to mention his rock hard cock straining against the buttons of his fly. It was a state he was used to in various degrees when in close proximity to Marie, but damn, it was painful all the same. He grabbed his jacket next to him and casually draped it across his lap.

"Logan? You feeling alright, there?" Marie inquired, gazing at him quizzically as she took in his laboured breathing and flushed cheekbones.

Fuck. He had to get out of here. Out of her room. He was surrounded by her scent. The fact that she was inching closer in the cleavage-bearing sun dress, reaching a hand up to feel his forehead while he sat motionless on the bed, just made matters worse. The bed. Her bed.

Practically naked Marie and him on the bed.

Practically naked TOUCHABLE Marie and him on the bed.

He groaned and started to sweat.

"Jesus, Logan! You're sweating bullets. You been using 'Ro's 'incense' while meditating again?" She waved her hands in the air marking quotations on the word incense. They all knew what was in that stuff, but what 'Ro did on her own time was her own business.

She raised her bare hand to caress his cheek, "Healing factor or not, sugar, you know what that stuff does to you with your heightened senses."

He shivered at her touch. God, she was caressing his face. With her bare hand. It was enough to make him almost come in his pants. Unconsciously, he leaned into the soft skin of her palm. What had she said? Something about sugar? No, that wasn't right. Christ. Her cleavage was right in front of his face now. If he leaned his head down, just the slightest, he was sure he'd be able to see right down to her –

"Logan?" She looked like she was getting concerned and frankly a little amused. "Should I go get Jean again?"

That snapped him right out of his lust-filled daze. He could just imagine the scenario that would await him if Marie brought Jeannie up here to check him out.

Hmm... accelerated pulse, dilated pupils, laboured breathing…well... what's this? Raging hard-on. Ah. Let me check my references…yes… yes… I thought so... seems as though Wolverine has a severe case of Lustitis. It's a very rare form with only one cure and if not treated will eventually cause insanity and finally death. Rogue, I'm afraid you will have to sacrifice yourself to the cause. Wolverine is after all an immensely important member of the X-Team. We just can't afford to lose him to a rare and deadly disease such as this. I'm afraid the two of you must copulate like wild rabbits until the virus is out of his system. Let me just run some tests…Oh dear… it says here that Wolverine suffers from a repeat strain... well... I'm afraid there actually is no cure, but we can repress it with regular treatment therapy in the same fashion. It's a dangerous mission, Rogue, but to decline would be selfish. It is imperative to the good of mankind.

Yeah. That would go over real well.

Now, what had she said before that? Shit, bad ass, think. Right. 'Ro and incense. That was a scenario he was never going to repeat again. They had gone on a mission three months after his return to rescue a mutant with skin ten times deadlier than Marie's. Turned out he hadn't needed any rescuing. A trap planned by the Brotherhood was more like it. Shit. He had been out for weeks. If Scooter hadn't blown a hole through the guy's skull he would have been dead for sure. As it was, his healing factor was still weak when he had woken up. Days after, while everything else had healed, his broken nose still hadn't. Marie had been scared shit-less. So had he for that matter. His hearing was still impeccable, but for someone who relied on their senses, well, not being able to smell anything, terrified him. It had been his downfall, really. Turned out 'Ro had used his meditation spot earlier that morning, as was often the case. It was her garden after all. Having forgotten to replace her incense with his own… well… singing show tunes while tap dancing on the dining hall table was not one of his finer moments. Scooter, the bastard pansy, still hummed The Love Boat whenever he walked by. No siree. Not a mistake he was ever going to make again. Ever. 'Course she didn't know that. Well…not really.

Clearing his throat, he finally found his voice. "Uh, yeah…I mean, no! Don't call Jeannie. I'll be fine darlin'. Don't know what I was thinkin' using that shit again. Just need to lie down for a bit. Think I'll be goin' now. You know, sleep it off or something'."

With that, he got up, jacket still covering his massively uncomfortable erection. He made it to the door. Home free, he thought. Now if he could just make it back to his room without limping he would be –

" You could stay here, you know. Sleep with me, instead."

His whole body went as rigid as his cock. Every muscle in his body tensed up. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. He started to pant.

"Huh?" he squeaked. What the fuck was wrong with him? The Wolverine didn't squeak. He glanced down at his makeshift camouflage. Right. That's what the problem was.

"Well, Sugar, I was getting kind of tired myself. Guess all that shopping with Jubes wore me out." She was lying on the bed now, looking up at him naively.

Oh. Guess she didn't mean it like that. He tried to quell his disappointment, while she continued speaking.

"And I know how much you liked it when I rubbed your tummy after you woke up, last time. You damn near purred. I could do that for you again if you like?"

He wished she'd rub other things.

"What was that, Logan? You know can't hear you when you mutter."

Shit, shit, shit! Had he just said that out loud?

"Nothing!" he snapped, alarmed. Oh, for Christ's sake, he thought, Get a hold of yourself, bub. Damn. She looked real hurt at that outburst. Had to fix that.

" Uh… I mean no… no that's okay, baby. 'Been having nightmares lately. Afraid I might hurt you in my sleep."

Well... okay. Doing better. So he wasn't exactly being truthful, but it was only a half lie this time. He couldn't exactly tell her he'd been having vivid dreams of an erotic nature, starring hers truly. This morning he had woken up dry humping his pillow, murmuring her name. Being only two doors down, he was certainly glad she didn't have his enhanced hearing.

She got off the bed, walking towards him. No, no. What was she doing? Aw, Christ. She smelled concerned…and that something else he could never quite figure out. She was going to hug him. He could tell. Aw, shit.

She pressed up against him in that Marie-baring sundress and his heart rate sped up a notch. Thank God for that healing factor or he'd probably be dead on the floor right now. She raised her arms around his neck, chest pressed flat against his from the height difference. The air conditioner made the room a little on the chilly side and he could feel her nipples pebbled against his pecks. Keeping the jacket between them, while returning the hug with one arm, he resisted the urge to rub against her, humping her leg like a dog in heat. He didn't think she'd appreciate that.

"Logan!" she chastised, mouth close to his ear.

Christ on a fucking crutch, he thought as he shivered at the sensation her warm breath caused.

"Why didn't you say anything? We're friends and you know I have them too. God knows how many times I've had them in the middle of the night and you've come to comfort me. It works both ways, there, sugar."

" Now don't go all 'grr' on me," she said as she felt him stiffen,"like I said, we're friends and I don't blame you for them. Heck, you're probably the best friend I have and that's a two way street. You take care of me and I take care of you. Now go on and get out of here before you start serenading me with another rendition of Laverne and Shirley," she said jokingly as she released him.

For fuck's sake. Was he ever going to live that down? he thought as he growled a little. Breathing an inward sigh of relief at making it to the door, he brushed aside his affronted masculinity for the moment. Just as he reached for the doorknob she called to him.

"You never did tell me what you thought of the dress, Logan."

Did the world have some kind of grudge against him? He was never going to make it out of here alive. He raked his eyes over her, taking in all the exposed Marie parts the dress failed to cover. He never, ever wanted to see her wearing it outside this room. He could just imagine the reaction it would get from the male population residing in the mansion. Especially that little shit Icepick or what ever the hell his name was. He'd seen him giving her the hairy eyeball and he was sure he wanted to give her something else too. Even after he had threatened the dick-less wonder, he still saw the looks he gave her when she wasn't aware.

"I never, ever want to see you wearing that thing out in public. You got that?"

Without waiting for a response, he walked out the door missing the smirk on Marie's face as she watched his retreating behind.

Giving herself a pat on the back, she snickered softly, sure he wouldn't notice over his distraction. It seemed making Logan crack wouldn't be that hard after all. She couldn't wait to tell Jubes and Kitty. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear to god, Jubes. Meryl Streep ain't got nothing on my ass." Marie smirked as she sat on her bed, recounting what had happened earlier this morning to Jubes and Kitty. "You should have seen his face when I rubbed up against him. I think he almost popped a vein."

"I bet he popped something, all right." Jubilee snickered.

Marie grinned, "Well he sure wasn't holding onto that jacket of his in case he got cold."

Despite popular Logan-belief, Marie wasn't as innocent as he thought. Heck, she was twenty-two after all, had two men and a horny teenage boy running around in her head and an active imagination all on her own . She may have been a virgin, but her thoughts were far from pure - especially where Logan was concerned.

Although he may not have understood, she knew why he had stayed away for four years. She had absorbed a lot more thoughts than he knew, that night on the statue. The sensation had been faint - almost as if he hadn't even been aware of the feelings himself - but under the concern and fear for her, there was a current of need and desire. At first she wasn't sure whether or not it was just wishful thinking on her part or something that was truly there, but the dreams she started having a few weeks after he left -not her dreams, although she had her share of those as well- but the ones where she was naked and writhing on her hands and knees in front of him while he took her roughly from behind, had cemented her belief that his feelings for her were as far from friendly as one could get. She could feel herself getting wet on the memory alone. He had other ones too. Nicer, gentler ones where he made love to her on a bed. Where he was the one on his knees worshipping her body. She knew from the residual Logan bits left in her head that he didn't know quite what to think of those dreams. He had always been the type that liked it hard and fast and -hey, that was fine with her. So did she - or at least she thought she would if she ever got around to doing it.

"All right. Phase one is complete. What's next on the agenda?" Kitty grinned widely as she inquired. Marie wondered if they were still trying to sway Logan's thought or achieve world domination.

She smiled as she thought of their plan… or their idea anyway. They hadn't really done much actual planning yet. She already knew he wanted her and not just because of the Logan loving that occasionally made a guest appearance in her fantasy life. He tried to hide it, but when a guy walked around in skin tight jeans and an almost constant 'Mr. Happy', as Jubes liked to call it, a gal couldn't help but notice. The fact that he couldn't control his reaction to her made her feel all the more powerful, but getting him to act on that attraction was the hard part. She knew he felt guilty about it . Being gone for four years, he had definitely noticed the way her body had matured and ripened, but he failed to grasp that her mind had as well. He definitely didn't treat her like a kid -had even stopped calling her kid altogether- but he didn't really treat her like a desirable woman either. Hence the current problem and cause for action.

Jubes held up what appeared to be two very small scraps of olive green army print. "Well, we've got the itsy, bitsy combat bikini."

At that, Kitty snorted. "I don't think we're quite at that stage yet, babe. Coronary, much? Think subtle."

Unfortunately, subtle didn't particularly have a place with the rest of the words residing in Jubilee's vocabulary . This, Marie knew quite well from experience. "Fine, dude. Whatever. We'll forget about the ab-fab artillery that I oh so generously provided my expertise for and work on direct contact. How 'bout you cop a feel of his boys during those extra combat lessons he's been giving you? That would, like, totally get his attention."

"Jubes! I said subtle. I mean, should she ask him to turn his head and cough while she's at it?"

Mm... Playing doctor with Logan, Marie thought lustfully. Contemplating for a moment, she spoke. "Wait. That might be a good idea."

Kitty's eyebrows rose so high up, they almost disappeared into her forehead. Coupled with her gaping mouth, she looked a little like that Munch painting she had recently acquired a replica of. Jubilee just sat there looking smug. It wasn't often Rogue -or anyone for that matter- went along with her ideas.

"Calm down, Kit." She still looked a little weary. "I didn't mean I should go around grabbing his prized property, or anything. Just, you know, maybe rub up against him more than usual. Let my touches linger a little longer than normal."

Kitty looked thoughtful. Jubes, less smug, more annoyed. She rolled her eyes " But, you like, already touch him all the time. Even before you could like, really touch. You know, without the Amish pilgrim gear."

Pilgrim? When have I ever dressed like a pilgrim?

Jubes continued on without noticing Marie's questioning look. "Big Burly so won't pick up on that."

Still mulling over the Amish pilgrim comment, Marie thought about it. Maybe she was right. About the touching, not the pilgrim gear. Logan had always been one of the only people who Marie had been comfortable with touching. He never flinched away like other people and seemed to almost relish the fact that her hands only sought out his. Not that there was anything sordid going on between them yet. No, heaven forbid his reciprocating touch was anything but platonic. She knew he tried really hard to keep it that way too. That was definitely going to change real soon if she had anything to say about it.

"What about flirting a little more openly with him? A little innuendo thrown in with it? Think that'll be a little too much, Kit?"

Before Kitty had a chance to answer, Jubilee piped in once again. " Hey, Roguey. Babe. My opinion chopped liver or something? You know, you use the word little a lot when you're talking about Wolvie. Something you're not telling us, chica?"

Marie chose to ignore the last comment. " Nah. Kit's just more of an observer, you know? Better at feeling things out."

"Comes with the mutation, I guess" she grinned. "what can I say, I'm stealth." She thought about what Rogue had said. "You know, I think that could be a good idea. You've got that new catsuit packed, right?" Marie nodded. " Don't you give Logan massages after his training with you sometimes? I think that would be a good time to start. You know, with him in nothing but a towel and no place to run and hide?" Jubes waggled her eyebrows up and down and Marie blushed a little in response. She didn't tell either of them that he always wore clothes when she rubbed away his tension or that he only ever let her do his neck and shoulders. She hadn't done it for him since she had regained control of her skin, but she thought she might be able to convince him to take his shirt off this time. If she claimed the need for skin to skin touch after being denied it so long, it wouldn't really be lying, even if her motives were less than pure.

She looked at her watch. "Crap! Speaking of training, I'm gonna be late if I don't get cracking." Jubes and Kitty got off her bed and made for the door. " I'll fill you both in on how it goes, tomorrow. Logan's takin' me down to Marty's tonight to watch him fight again after supper. I don't think I'll see you later."

Kitty lifted an illustrious eyebrow. "And how exactly did you manage that, girlie? Didn't you cause a bar brawl last time you were there? I could have sworn I heard Logan say he'd drag and I quote: 'your sweet little ass' out of there, legal or not if he caught you frequenting that place again."

Yeah… she was still a little miffed at him for that. She kind of liked it when he was all gruff and manly and grr, but he went a little overboard sometimes. He called it looking out for her. She pretty much just called it possessive. He had been collecting his winnings from the barkeep, when one of the seedier customers grabbed her. She had been about to tell him where to go with a knee to the groin when Logan out of nowhere threw him off her and started pounding into him.

She got off the bed and grabbed her training gear. I'll change downstairs in the locker room. Kitty opened the door and as the three of them walked down the hallway, she could see they were both still waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't that hard. I told him he couldn't keep an eye on me all the time and if he wouldn't let me go with him, I'd just go on my own. Heck, the bar fight was Logan's fault anyway. If he hadn't hit that guy with the wondering hands none of it would have happened. I told him that too. He just kind of whined and growled at me until he said fine and then he growled and whined some more. Made me promise to stay at the back of the bar and be quiet." She grinned. " Told him I'd think about it."

They were at the end of the corridor that led to the stairs. Jubilee and Kitty were both still in university so they didn't have a room on the same floor. Marie, who had accepted to stay on as a substitute teacher and X-Man in training had the luxury of her own sleeping space on the same level as the other permanent residents. Her friends' temporary rooms were currently upstairs while the workout room, where Logan and Marie practiced, was down a floor. Before they parted ways, they said their goodbyes.

"Good luck, girl! Have fun tonight."

"I still say you grab onto his man bits and give him a nice juicy squ-"

"Jubes!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Fine." She huffed. "Have fun with the Wolvinator, chica."

Marie waved goodbye as she headed to the lower level. She had ten minutes until training and didn't want to be late. Ugh. Last time she had missed their meeting time by a minute and a half and he'd made her run a lap for every ten seconds she was late. She thought he just liked to see her bouncy parts jiggle. Logan would sure be in for a shock when he saw her new training outfit. 


	3. Chapter 3

She alternated through running and walking to the training room after changing into her outfit. She was a little nervous about what his reaction might be when he actually saw her. She was still completely covered in her new workout gear, but the fit differentiated from what she normally wore to train.

All black, it clung to her like a second skin and was about as thin as a second layer too. She knew everything was clearly visible through the glorified body stocking and had it not been that this was Logan - And this was what she wanted most - she would have been horribly embarrassed at being so exposed. Kitty and Jubilee had assured her that it was nothing any of the other girls wouldn't wear to work out in at college, but then the other girls most likely didn't spend more than half of their lives swathed in layers upon layers of clothing . Still, she knew it looked incredibly sexy. And she would bet her life that Logan wouldn't fail to notice how well she filled it out.

She was three minutes and thirty seconds late. Damn, damn, damn. Already warming up in the standard mansion issued t-shirt and sweatpants, she would bet her bodysuit he knew she was coming before the door slammed open with the hurriedness of her entrance.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't even bother saying it. What's my punishment gonna be today, sugar?" It was said petulantly, with no hint of flirtation or seduction, but she hoped it still brought the same vivid images to mind that it had for her.

He hadn't turned to look at her yet. Wait for it, wait for it. " You know the drill, sweetheart, that'll be 6 laps for every minute….you're…uh…." He was staring at her breasts. That's definitely the understatement of the year. He was practically salivating. "uh…you know what? Just…just do your warm up routine and forget about it. I'll be back in ten minutes. We'll…uh…we'll…." His eyes were glued to her chest as he walked to the door. "Work on…uh… duh….."

" Defensive technique?" she replied innocently. Dance puppet! Dance!

He colored a bit. "Yeah. Yeah." He motioned to the door. Then pointed to his head. "Breast…I mean brain! Brain! Chuck. Brain phone. Gotta...yeah… see ya later."

She thought it best to feign a confused expression. She was astounded he still hadn't figured out she was on the make. She knew the cat suit made her look hot, but damn, his reaction was a little ridiculous. They were just breasts…not that she was complaining…but she wanted him melting in a puddle of goo at her feet or backing her up against the training room mirror while he tore her outfit to shreds with his teeth…not running away with a trail of drool behind him. Looked like she might have to change her tactic a little…or a lot. These outfits weren't getting her any closer to cracking Logan's morality issues regarding their age difference or his inability to see her as a datable entity. Judging by the way he had been reacting, it was a lot more likely that they would crack his skull open. She halfheartedly contemplated that thought for a moment. Maybe if she took one of Scott's golf clubs to his head hard enough to make him bleed, it might knock some of those reservations out. She of course dismissed it almost immediately, but it was only slightly less tempting than boinking him into oblivion while he screamed her name loud enough for all of New York to hear. It wasn't like it would kill him or anything, but she thought it might make him a little cranky.

"Um, sure Logan. Duty calls."

"Right." He sounded relieved as he tried to open the door.

"Pull, Logan" she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice as with her parting comment, he left.

------------------

He wasn't going back, he wasn't going back, he wasn't going back and that, he knew with certainty. His brain was melting . His brain was melting or his healing powers were weakening and the adamantium in his body had floated into the grey matter in his skull. Yeah… Yeah, that had to be it. He braced himself for the pain as he popped his claws to test the theory. The cuts healed over instantly as they went back in. He frowned. Maybe it was dementia, or an aneurysm that was slowly making it's way to his brain. He was feeling a little light headed and his heart seemed to be beating a little faster than normal. He promised himself that if he didn't die within the next thirty minutes, he'd go see Jeannie to make sure everything was alright.

After all, it couldn't be Marie that was doing this to him.

They were breasts. Just a pair of breasts. Every woman had them. He'd seen them before in various shapes and states of undress, numerous times, more than he could count, really. So why did seeing Marie's wrapped in the tightest, thinnest black body suit he had ever seen with her perky nipples saluting him though the fabric, turn him into a blathering, stuttering idiot who couldn't even do something as simple as open a door properly?

"Pull, Logan" he imitated in an irritated falsetto.

In his defence, they were rather spectacular breasts attached to a woman who gave him a hard on just by breathing. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he took a cigar out of the jacket he had carelessly thrown in the middle of the mattress before he had left for the training room. He desperately needed to calm his nerves. He walked to the window and opened it as wide as it would go. Leaning on the sill he lit his Cohiba Robusto, the smoke rolling around in his mouth like the thought of Marie's breasts in his addled brain. Christ. This had to stop. This running away from Marie. He knew it had to be confusing and hurting her, but it wasn't like he could just come right out and tell her the reason he couldn't stay in a room with her for more than five minutes was because she made him want to masturbate. He'd just have to start picturing Chuck in a thong or somethin' whenever he felt a little too fervent.

He was going back down to the training room. He was going back down, he was going back down, he was going back down and that he unfortunately knew with a certainty. He was going to go back down to the training room, to help Marie with her hand to hand combat training while she wore that sexy, skin tight, practically indecent scrap of whatever she called it. How the hell was he supposed to feign attack - hold her right up against his body while she tried to squirm out of his grasp - when all he could think about was how her nipples would taste through the fabric? He'd been up in his room for a good twenty minutes. He was about to leave his room and head back to Marie when he grabbed an old baggy t-shirt as an after thought. It probably wouldn't help his concentration much but it would probably keep his eyes away from her rack enough to get him though training without losing his dignity. What was left of it anyway.

Locking the door and making his way back down the stairs, he hoped the mantra he kept repeating in his mind was enough to get him though it.

Chuck in a thong. Chuck in a thong. Chuck in a thong. 


	4. Chapter 4

She had been just about to leave when he walked in. "Here, Marie. Put this on." Refusing to meet her eyes, he threw the old t-shirt at her.

She raised an eyebrow but obeyed his request, relieved he had come back after the way he had responded to her outfit earlier. She figured it best not to push it. She slipped the t-shirt over her head, knotting the bottom so that it was flush with her…

"Oh for Christ's sake! I can't win, can I?" she watched him blow out a breath, frustrated. She really wanted to let the out the giggle that was threatening to burst forth, but at this point she was worried he might implode. She wasn't even doing it on purpose this time. Wondering if he'd react the same way had she been wearing a burlap sack as Kitty had suggested, she approached him…and he backed away, and kept backing away.

"Uh…sugar? How exactly is this supposed to help me on the field?"

Enjoying herself, she watched him struggle for an explanation. She had him cornered between the stack of blue mats and the stationary bicycles, trying to string a coherent sentence together. "When you can't stand the heat, get out of the fire?"

"No dice, Logan. I've never known you to concede defeat before." Her heart rate sped up, voice soft and breathy, as she moved forward until her body was a hair's-breadth away from his. . If she just leaned in a little more, she'd be flush against him, able to feel all that hard, muscular, hot…she was so aroused at that moment, she was almost certain he could smell it. C'mon Logan. Take the hint, take the hint, already!

She watched him draw in a deep breath, furrowing his brow… then eyes widening, pupils dilated, he leaned in closer and took another. His mouth close to her ear, lips almost touching it, she could feel the warm air from his labored breathing. "How about…" his voice sounded hoarse, leaning down, still breathing her in, his lips grazed her neck and she shivered. His hands found her hips, caressing up and down, up and down, and she closed her eyes, unable to help herself from trying to lean into his caress. His hands slid up her body until they reached her rib cage, drawing small circles where the t-shirt she had tied ended. Unable to help herself, she let out a soft breathy moan and heard his breath catch, hands tightening above her waist. "Never corner a wild animal."

Moving her bodily out of the way, he left her standing there, speechless, wanting, as he walked as fast as he could on slightly unsteady legs to the exit . What the hell had just happened?

"Training is cancelled. Indefinitely."

He left. And she didn't see him again for three days. 


	5. Chapter 5

Logan was angry...well, not angry as much as sulky. Sulking and kind of angry and sort of maybe hiding. Just a little, though... not that he would admit that to anyone other than himself. No..if anyone asked, he ate in the kitchen an hour after everyone else and was virtually impossible to find the rest of the time because he was busy working on a new training exercise, or his vintage Harley or... was it fixing the air conditioner? Not that many bothered to ask. Most tended to stay far away from a less than happy Wolverine. Not that he ever really showed he was happy - unless Marie was around - which meant most people at the mansion gave him a rather wide berth anyway.

Why was he kind of angry and sort of sulking and alright, he admitted, definitely hiding? Well, frankly, he wasn't really sure. Truth was, he should have been happy. He'd finally discovered that Marie wanted him. Smelt that she wanted him... fuck... he'd practically had her legs wrapped around his waist... could have been inside her hot, wet tight little body a moment later - but he'd pushed her away. he'd pushed Marie away. What the hell was he thinking?

He banged his head against the headboard hard enough that he winced a little and then winced a little more at his cowardess, because that was the crux of it. He, badass of badasses- Wolverine who had faced almost certain death with a smile - was a goddamn chicken-shit coward when it came to Marie.

What if they took that step -jumped over the precipice from friends to lovers- and it didn't work out? Not only would he lose what he thought could very well turn out to be the love of his life, but he would also lose his best friend..only real friend if truth were told.He didn't think he could go back to the abyss that was his life before Marie... But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that if he didn't do anything, he might as well lose her anyway.

He had, in actuality, made this realisation after a day of avoidance...but being the chicken-shit badass that he was, meant that he still couldn't quite get up the nerve to seek her out.The fact that they lived in the same mansion and after three days, she still hadn't made any effort to seek him out, quite frankly had him a little miffed too.

It was then that he heard a knock at the door...and it wasn't Marie.

"What do you want, Scooter. I'm busy." He growled as he opened the door.

"Un-huh" he said sounding unimpressed. Logan could have sworn there was an eye-roll happening underneath the crimson tinted shades, which just made him all the more growly.

"Look, Logan" he paused, "when are you going to stop this whole pity-party-for-one thing that you've got going on?"

"Bwah? Wha?" he sputtered. Pity party? was he really that pathetic that people were starting to take notice?

"People are starting to talk. Really! Have a little pride for goodness sake!" Well, he guessed that answered his question.

" Uh..what do you mean people are starting to talk?" he asked cautiously.

" What the hell do you think I mean, Logan? It's pretty sad, you know. You look like your puppy just died or something. Just get over what ever the hell it is you have to get over and make up with Rogue. I swear, with the two of you moping around the mansion,there's enough angst going on to make me want to jump of the roof to my ever impending doom!"

"So do it already."

"Back to your ever so chipper, perky self, I see. My job here is obviously done. Just talk to her already! I swear if you don't, I'll lock the two of you in a room together 'til you work things out - and trust me I'll do it! Jean's practically having nightmares about it and don't get me started on Rogue's friends..Ugh..." with that he left. As Scott proceeded down the corridor, he could here him mumbling "If that Katherine phases through me one more time, I swear..." He didn't really think he needed to hear any more.

Frankly, he was embarrassed beyond all means at the moment. If Scooter knew, Scooter who was practically oblivious to anything that didn't involve work, that must have meant that everyone else at the mansion was talking too. That didn't really sit too well with him. Logan was a private man - not to mention he had a reputation to uphold.

That was it. He was going to stop acting like a lily livered sissy mamma's boy and start acting like the man he was..sort of. He was a predator by nature, right? Dominant, alpha male and all that shit, right? He could do this. He could. really...

He just had to make his bed first - and was that a smudge on the window? He never really realised how dirty they were. He'd clean them first and then go see her... of course there was always tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow was better...or maybe he'd wait until the weekend was over and talk to her on Monday. Yeah...Monday sounded good...

Marie couldn't believe after three days that he was still avoiding her. She'd decided to give him a little time to reflect on things but this was a little ridiculous. She knew he needed time to adjust, but his avoidance on the issue was hurtful. It was time someone be the 'man' so to speak and clearly, it wasn't going to be Logan.

She worked up her resolve and made her way to find Logan as Scott was passing by her muttering something to himself.

"Hey Scott, have you by chance seen Logan? I need to talk to him." He raised his hands skyward " By God! Thank the lord one of you has some sense! He's in his room. Quick! Before he escapes!"

He sounded a little manic...which was kind of weird and scary for their fearless leader, but she had more important things to worry about, like getting Logan to talk to her. 

"Um...Thanks, Scott. I'll try and catch him before he leaves."

"See that you do. Please!"

He sounded a little desperate therefore she thought it best to placate him."Sure, Scott. Of course. I'm on my way now."

"Thank you! Oh god, thank you!" he sounded so relieved. He was actually hugging her. Weird. " Now maybe I can finally start having sex with my wife again. Logan's been killing it for me with all his post teenage angst."

huh? oh. oh! oh! ew. okay, she thought. That was awkward.

"Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

" So I'm going to go talk to Logan now, alright?"

"Um, yeah..yeah..good luck with that, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks..good luck with um.." she did quite know what to say. "See you later, huh?" He sped away from her his face on fire. With that, she made her way to Logan's door, took a deep breath...

And knocked.

Fuck! She was at his door, he could smell her and god it was intoxicating.

He whimpered.

What was he going to do? What was he going to do? What was he going to do! He wasn't ready to face her yet. Maybe if he stayed really quiet, and didn't move or breathe, she'd go away.

She knocked again, louder and this time she spoke, "I know you're in there Logan, I heard you whimpering and moving around. Stop being a baby and let me in. We need to talk."

Gah! The jig was up, and hey! Nobody called the Wolverine a baby! Except for the fact that this time it was kind of sort of true. Maybe.

He took in a shaky breathe, trying to appear as calm and collected as possible and opened the door.

"Uh..Hey Marie. Didn't hear you knocking. Come in." There. that sounded okay. 

He could tell she was a little incensed, to put it lightly. "Look Logan, I know you heard me the first time. You've got superhuman senses, for Christ's sake!"

"Wha-" He didn't have time to finish whatever the hell was going to come out of his mouth before she continued. She pointed a finger to his chest.

"And I also know that you're avoiding me. I'm sick of this - I'm sick of playing games and I'm sick of just all this crap, Logan. It's too much. I just can't deal with it anymore." She backed him towards the bed until his knees touched the end and he was forced to sit.

"Ma-" he tried to tell her that he was too but she put her finger to his lips and god, just that simple contact was enough to weaken his resolve.

"I'm not done." and she was climbing onto his lap and she was so close all he could do was breathe her in. She moved her mouth towards his ear and her breasts, god, her breasts were pressed against his chest and he could feel her nipples hardening against him and she was so close and he couldn't concentrate on anything but breathing her in and even that was hard because he was having trouble breathing.

"You see, Logan, I love you" Her lips were moist and good against his ear and it..god..she loved him...and she was making it so easy for him to..."I'm in love with you." She ground herself against his erection and he moaned. it was too much he had to -" and I know you love me too and you want me and " she moaned and bit down on his neck, Jesus, too much "I..fuck..Logan..ungh" one hand was on her breast, thumbing her nipple while the other roamed her back. He couldn't stop himself from grinding against her. it was so good and because he couldn't think with her mouth on his neck and her breast in his hand and she Loved him and because he couldn't think, all he could think of was good. "I..ungh...I think you could fall in..ungh.. in love with me."

And he knew. He was. He was already in love with her and he had to tell her but all he could do was moan and growl because she was on his lap grinding down on him and he was three seconds away from coming in his pants and he could smell that she wasn't that far off either and it was so good.

"Baby, god I do, I already do. So..Jesus... so much" and his mouth was on hers and it was so much better because it was wet and hot and slippery and she tasted so good and -" Logan! I'm...ungh..so close..fuck" and she was grinding harder and he could smell her and he didn't think there was anything in the world that smelled that good and then she was convulsing, pulsing, living heat in his arms and thinking about what that would feel like around his fingers, in his mouth around his cock.

"Fuck, baby" he growled "ungh! ungh! Jesus, Marie!" 

They held each other as they both came down from their respective highs lying back on the bed, her on top of him. He couldn't stop touching her. Anywhere he could reach... He could feel the wet spot in his jeans and all he wanted was to be naked with her, but he needed to do something first.

"I'm sorry."He said and she stiffened.

"For what?" she asked cautiously.

"For everything I put you through...god, if i knew this was going to happen, I would never have left you standing in the training room." he laughed. " I'm in love with you too, darlin. I just...I was so scared to take the next step forward, you know? What if it doesn't work out? I don't think I'd be able to bear it..you know, losing you once I've had you."

she relaxed her body."God! you had me worried! I thought you were apologising for this!I feel the same way, Logan.I love you with everything inside of me but I think it would have been worse if I hadn't done anything at all. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't just be your friend Logan. I needed more."

"Well now that you've got me, what are you going to do about it?"

"I think I'll show you instead."

And she did. 


End file.
